Dragon Ball Fusions: Demonic God
by Jarceus
Summary: Years after the events of Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Demonic Helper, The peace of Conton City is destroyed by a sudden assault. In the aftermath of this assault, rifts in time opened up, sucking up most of the Time Patrol to a work not bound by the rules of time and space... A world created by a single wish from Shenron... The best tournament in every space and time!
1. Assault On Conton

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my new fanfiction Dragon Ball Fusions: Demonic God. I hope that you will all enjoy, and feel free to leave any positive feedback, constructive criticism or what ever. Just as long as it isn't trolly or just pure hate.**

* * *

 **Story Begin**

* * *

We tune into an age of peace for the Time Patrol, most of their series threats had been dealt with years ago and the timeline was in a stable condition. Despite this, most of the Time Patrol were still training hard, getting ready for the time when they would have to fight once more, an example of this is a Saiyan with short spiked hair with some spikes behind his neck wearing a red jacket over a black shirt with a strange symbol on it, it was a clock covered by the symbol usually attributed to the Time Breakers. He was also wearing green long legged pants with his tail acting as a belt of sorts and with black boots. This Saiyan's name was Jarod, the Demon God of Destruction and Creation of 'Universe 8'. He was currently fighting a pair a teenage Frost Demons, one of them was male and looked like an orange version of Frieza's final form with sky-blue gems while the other was female and looked like light purple version of Cooler's final form with green gems, these two were Blast and Chilli, Jarod's godchildren, appointed as such by their father, a Frost Demon by the name of Hypothermia, otherwise known as Hypo.

"HAA!" Screamed Chilli and Blast as they both sent massive beams of ki towards Jarod, the beam combining into a blue and green spiral attack before the Saiyan smirked and slapped it away, making it fly into the atmosphere before exploding as the two Frost Demons lowered down to the ground and begun panting while Jarod walked up to them slowly, a smile on his face

"You two did great! You are getting stronger and faster. That, and your coordination is superb." Jarod smiled as he gave the two a hug, making them laugh a little

"Yeah, maybe soon enough we'll be able to get an actually hit in one you!" Blast smiled, laughing loudly even as Jarod took a few steps back before turning around to face a new ki that was heading his way as a female Saiyan landed in front of him. She had the normal black hair and eyes of most Saiyans, her hair was styled so that the top of it looked identical to Kefla's hair while the rest of it was more in the style of Vegeta's Super Saiyan 4 hairstyle. She wore a blue singlet, black jeans and boots that were the exact same as Jarod's, only a dark purple instead of black. This was Christine, Jarod's sister.

"Hey, Jarod, you have a letter from Chronoa and Towa in the Time Nest." Christine said as she handed a letter to Jarod before waving towards Chilli who smiled and waved back before the female Saiyan flew off

"Hey, Uncle? What does the letter say?" Blast asked quickly making Jarod chuckle as he started to open the letter

"Wait for me to open the letter before you ask that, alright Blast?" Jarod chuckled before he took the letter out of it's packaging before reading it over quickly "Huh… This can't be right… The time rifts in Conton City are… opening up again? But what does this mean…?" Jarod mumbled to himself as he read over the note again before an ear shattering crack echoed throughout Conton City and the neighbouring planets as a crack of space and time opened up in the sky above Conton City, two figures lowering out of the crack before rays of dark energy shot out from one of them, hitting multiple Time Patrollers head on while also destroying buildings

"Ahh! Conton City is under attack!" Chilli screamed in fear while Jarod growled, his hair starting to stand on end as it flashed golden, his eyes flashing a colour between green and blue before he looked towards Blast and Chilli

"Blast! Chilli! You work on getting the injured and weak out of Conton City! I'll face this threat while you do that! Do not try to help me, understood?" Jarod growled, making the two siblings stare at him in shock

"But Uncle, what abou-" Blast started before Jarod glared at him, his eyes turning into a mix of blue and green as his hair stood on end and turned golden

"I SAID! UNDERSTOOD!" Jarod screamed, making the two teens nod out of pure fear before the Saiyan blasted off into the air and towards the two figures in the sky as fast as he could before he was blasted in the side by one of the figures, revealing them to be an orange Frost Demon with most of his body was replaced with mechanical parts, the only things not replaced was his head, chest and right arm. His head crest was similar to that of Cooler's final form's, only with two spikes instead of four and a black gem.

"Heh, so your Jarod, the god of Destruction and Creation? What a joke. I saw you get taken out by that Christine girl a few moments ago. But, let me introduce myself… I am Blaze, the ORIGINAL Demon God." The Frost Demon smirked as he opened his arms wide, staring at Jarod as his hair returned to normal as it faded back to black, his eyes doing the same

"A few moments ago? The last time Christine and I trained ago was a year ago. And Blaze… That name sounds familiar for some reason…" Jarod mumbled to himself, adopting a thinking pose, all the while ignoring Blaze as he started to rant about basic villain stuff before Jarod suddenly punched him in the face, sending him flying back a few feet "Yeah, I don't really care for who you are or why you are doing this. But, what I do care about is that you are attacking the Time Patrol, for that, you are going to pay." Jarod said simply before he blocked a punch coming towards him by Blaze, who only growled and tried to pull his fist back

"Let go of me you little…" Blaze growled out before he was punched in the gut and thrown towards the ground, creating a massive plume of dust as he landed, the impact making a crater the size of a house. As Blaze was getting back up, he was suddenly tackled from behind by another Frost Demon. He had a single spike on his head pointing to his behind, his crest stretching all the way back, his chest was covered in spikes, the majority of the area being his gem, which had stretched to his back and pointed out into spikes alongside Omega Shenron-esc spikes, on his wrists he had one spike on each of them which extended past his middle ringer, both spikes having a weird purple liquid excreting from the tips, his tail also ended in a battle axe-like shape with extremely sharp edges, his skin was a yellow colour while his gem were purple. This was Hypothermia, the father of Chilli and Blaze, student of Jarod, and Elite Time Patroller.

"Jarod! You deal with the other one! This one is mine!" Hypo shouted as he flew Blaze far away, making Jarod nod before he was blasted in the back, a small bit of smoke coming off of his back as he turned around, his eyes widening as he looked at a Saiyan of the time patrol…. only his eyes were glowing red and his ki was full of a malicious energy. And behind that Saiyan were the rest of the Time Patrollers who were struck by the dark energy from earlier, all of them with glowing red eyes and the same malicious ki

"Hahahaha!" A dark voice laughed from the group of Time Patrollers as Demigra walked out from the group before floating over to Jarod, who was growling loudly as he glared at Demigra "What is wrong? Not happy to see me again?" Demigra asked, smiling evilly before Jarod shot towards him, his ki flaring

"DEMIGRA!" Jarod screamed as he threw a punch towards Demigra only to have it caught by Christine, who also had glowing red eyes and the same malicious ki "Christine, even you?" Jarod asked before his sister punched him with enough force to send him flying backwards, eventually crashing into one of the two lakes in Conton City. As he gets up, Jarod wins his fist past his mouth before looking at it, a little blood smeared onto it "Huh… She's gotten stronger… Or… Have I gotten weaker? No matter. I won't just allow her to be controlled like that… or will I allow Demigra to do as he wants…" Jarod sighed to himself before his hair started to turn red along with his eyes, a fire-like aura flowing off of his body while his limbs thinned, the muscles becoming more compact and solid.

"RAAAAAAAHHH!" Christine roared as she started to fly towards Jarod, who only sighed and pulled his arm back, ready to punch Christine out of the air before a sudden pain shot through his body, making him stare down at a Frost Demon with a single spike on his head, three spikes on his hands and a spiked tail with red glowing eyes, purple skin and grey gems and the same malicious ki as everyone that Demigra was controlling. One of the Frost Demon's hands were stabbed into Jarod's stomach, a poison coming off of the spikes and making Jarod feel weak, his legs beginning to shake as Christine got closer, her fists beginning to glow as she flooded her ki into them

"Serious Bomb!" A voice shouted as Mira landed a devastating uppercut to Christine's chin, sending her flying before a massive orb of ki formed on Mira's fist before he threw it towards Christine, trapping her in it as it flew away, going higher into the air while Towa warped next to Jarod and used her staff to make a symbol on the ground

"Energy Zone!" She called out as the symbol created a cylinder of rainbow energy around both herself and Jarod, the energy entering Jarod's body and forcing a black substance out of the stab wounds in his stomach before patching the holes up while Jarod's legs stopped shaking as the Saiyan growled a little

"Thanks Towa. You and Mira take care of Christine and the other Time Patrollers that Demigra is controlling. I'll take on Demigra and try to take him out." Jarod said, getting a nod from Towa before Jarod shot off, leaving Towa on her own before she was forced to use her staff to block a punched aimed at her head by the Frost Demon that just punched Jarod in the stomach before she flipped him over her staff and slammed said staff into his neck, cutting off his air, making him pass out as the malicious ki around his body faded away. Sadly Towa had no time to rest as a big fat blue male Majin started to attack her next. Up above Towa, Hypo was fighting Blaze, using his tail to try and decapitate the other Frost Demon, only to be grabbed and thrown into the wall of the cliff under the dragon pedestal of Conton City

"HAA!" Blaze shouted as he fired a massive red blast towards Hypo, who only widened his eyes before putting two fingers to his forehead and disappearing. He then reappeared behind Blaze and wrapped his tail around his neck and throw him in a random direction, coincidentally hitting Christine just before she punched Mira in the stomach

"Mira! Switch!" Hypo shouted as he shot towards Christine, his ki covering his body as he slammed into the female Saiyan as he dragged her to the other side of Conton City before releasing his ki outwards in a sudden explosion, causing a few burns on Christine's arms and a few holes to have been made in her pants and singlet. Christine retaliated by punching Hypo in the face with enough force to send him flying before she shot her arms and legs out to her sides, a purple beam of ki coming off of her body as she smirked evilly. Hypo growled and teleported out of the way of the blast, not noticing as it hit Jarod in the back, making the malicious ki cover his body as it faded away from Christine's body, who only blinked and looked around, completely lost as to what just happened, before she was punched in the face by Hypo

"OW! Jesus Hypo! Why did you go and hit me?" Christine asked confused before she looked down at her body, her eyes widening as she froze up, making Hypo look at her in confusion before he was blasted in the back by Jarod and Demigra, the two having matching smirks on their faces as they stared down at the two

"Heheehe… HAHAHA! Would you look at this? Poor, poor Jarod, stuck in his sister's body while I have control over his sister's mind, and his body! And Hypothermia, didn't Jarod ever teach you about Captain Ginyu? HAHAHA!" Demigra laughed maliciously before his eyes hardened as he motioned towards Jarod's body, which was controlled by Christine's mind, but Demigra's will "Eradicate this pathetic city." He said simply as Christine smirked sadistically and raised 'his' hand into the air, a dark purple, black and grey orb of ki forming in 'his' palm before it exploded upwards, turning into hundreds upon thousands of smaller beams of ki, each one hitting major place of Conton City, reducing it to rubble, dust, blood, fire and smoke while Jarod and Hypo watched in both fear and worry while Mira and Towa struggled to dodge the blasts and fight off their opposition

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed and will tune in for any more chapters I make for this story. Until then, I hope you all enjoy yourselves**

 **Jarod: Holy hell! Everything is burning and or destroyed! Why would you do this?**

 **Jarceus: Well, I want to build up suspense early on before I get straight into the Dragon Ball Fusions part of the story, but don't worry, we'll get to it soon… eventually… Later? Yeah, later.**

 **Christine: And why was I controlled? Wait a minute… ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB! I'LL KILL YOU!**

 **Demigra: Foolish child, not even a great mind like Piccolo's was able to resist my power. And, last anyone checked, you aren't a god of any kind, nor have you become a Super Saiyan God, so I doubt you could resist my control.**

 **Blaze: Hm… Something seems… off about all this…**

 **Jarod: Oh? You mean like my sister being forced to steal my body and destroy everything around her? Shut up Blaze you pathetic waste of space.**


	2. Preparing a Comeback

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of my new fanfiction Dragon Ball Fusions: Demonic God. I hope that you will all enjoy.**

 **Jarod: So, what's happening now? I mean, everything is destroyed.**

 **Demigra: Well, simply put, you can die.**

 **Hypo: Or we can somehow beat you…**

 **Demigra: I doubt that.**

 **Jarod: Let's just get to the part where Jarceus reviews the reviews.**

* * *

 **Reviews (1)**

* * *

 **firesage101: holy cow Jarceus your stories keep getting better and better**

* * *

 **Replies**

* * *

 **Jarceus: Thank you very much… I guess you would know about me getting better, you have been reading my stories since my first one. So, it means a lot when you say I've improved.**

 **Jarod: Don't get all sappy on them. People like it when they are appreciated, but not when others get sappy.**

 **Demigra: This is the decider of our fate? Truly, he is poetically pathetic.**

 **Jarceus: Both of you. Shut up.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"OW! Jesus Hypo! Why did you go and hit me?" Christine asked confused before she looked down at her body, her eyes widening as she froze up, making Hypo look at her in confusion before he was blasted in the back by Jarod and Demigra, the two having matching smirks on their faces as they stared down at the two_

 _"Heheehe… HAHAHA! Would you look at this? Poor, poor Jarod, stuck in his sister's body while I have control over his sister's mind, and his body! And Hypothermia, didn't Jarod ever teach you about Captain Ginyu? HAHAHA!" Demigra laughed maliciously before his eyes hardened as he motioned towards Jarod's body, which was controlled by Christine's mind, but Demigra's will "Eradicate this pathetic city." He said simply as Christine smirked sadistically and raised 'his' hand_

 _into the air, a dark purple, black and grey orb of ki forming in 'his' palm before it exploded upwards, turning into hundreds upon thousands of smaller beams of ki, each one hitting major place of Conton City, reducing it to rubble, dust, blood, fire and smoke while Jarod and Hypo watched in both fear and worry while Mira and Towa struggled to dodge the blasts and fight off their opposition_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Jarod sits in a corner of a broken down and destroyed building, staring down at the body he now inhabited… Christine's body. Around her, Time Patrollers were running damage control and patching up the wounds of any injured thanks to Demigra's attack using Christine's mind and Jarod's body two days ago. During this time, the remaining Time Patrollers had grouped up and hid within the same building as Jarod, who had yet to move since she sat down

"Alright, guys and gals. Is everyone accounted for? And has everyone been patched up?" Hypo asked, addressing the Time Patrollers, who nodded as the answer to the Frost Demon's questions "Good. Now, we need to think of a plan to get out of this scrape. We somehow need to defeat not only Demigra, half of the Time Patrol but also an entirely unknown opponent who we have no idea who he is." Hypo continued, making Jarod sigh as she looked up at Hypo before slowly getting up onto her feet

"Nothing we can think of will help us. They have better odds, numbers and they have the bodies of three gods fighting with them. First we have Demigra, the Demon God with his ability to manipulate the minds of others. Next we have Christine inside of my body, who has the power over an entire universe of alternate timelines. And as if to finish off the totem pole of power we have Blaze, the original Demon God. With all that power, what do we have?" Jarod asked, looking Hypo in the eyes and allowing him to see just how broken Jarod was at the moment

"Jarod… I know that things are bad now, but you shouldn't-" Hypo started only for Jarod to quickly appear in his face and punch him in the gut with enough force to blow the wall behind Hypo away, but enough control to stop Hypo from blasting away as well

"Hypo… Christine is my sister. And I failed to protect her, even more shameful, I was caught in a modified version of Captain Ginyu's Body Change attack. Things aren't bad, they went to hell. And we're being dragged along for the rid." Jarod growled, her eyes turning blue as her hair flashed gold for a second before both her hair and eyes returned to their natural black colour

"Jarod. Calm down already. You've been in this state for two days already, do you think Christine would be like this if YOU were under someone else's control?" Mira stated as he grabbed Jarod by the shoulder, making the Saiyan freeze up as her eyes widened "We both know that answer. She wouldn't. She would work through hell and climb her way up, just to drag you back down to her. So, are you going to use some of that shared blood of yours to act like a Saiyan and act like an older brother should… or are you going to be a coward who's afraid because he lost his power and body?" Mira continued, making Jarod begin to shake in place, her eyes now closed as small tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"Mira…" Jarod started, her tone dead before she punched Mira in the gut, hard. "Never call me a coward… but, thanks. I needed that." She smiled as she pulled her fist away before looking over at the group of Time Patrollers that were gathered and nodding silently "Alright then. Listen up! All of you form one single line! if there is not enough room, make some! If there still isn't enough room, make a goddamn spiral!" Jarod commanded, shouting so that all the Time Patrollers could hear, and hear they did as they scurried to get into a spiral just as Jarod told them to do even Mira and Hypo getting into the spiral upon receiving a glare from Jarod

"Excuse me… uh… Jarod… sir? What is this about?" Asked one timid Saiyan with flat black hair and dark blue eyes as he looked over his shoulder towards Jarod

"Well, that's a good question. Let me counter that with this… ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! POUR YOU ENERGY INTO THE PERSON IN FRONF OT YOU AND DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU HAVE NO MORE ENERGY TO GIVE!" Jarod shouted, scaring the Time Patrol into action as they did as Jarod ordered, each and every one of them starting to glow as their ki started to come out of their bodies. As the ki got to the sixth Saiyan time patroller, his hair and eyes turned red as his skin gained a more rose-tint to it as his ki became red and fire-like, his muscles thinning out. This process continued with the rest of the Saiyans as the ki went down the line, though, after the first Super Saiyan God transformation, any Frost Demons exposed to the new ki mix immediately went golden, even if they were only in their first forms. Soon the chain got to Hypo, who turned golden before passing the ki onto Mira, who's hair went red while his dark orange eyes bled to a new red colour. Soon the ki was passed once more into Jarod, who's hair turned red along with her eyes, her muscles thinning out while her skin gained a rose-like tint to it just like the other Saiyan's before her. Soon Saiyans and Frost Demons began to drop out of their godly forms and drop onto their knees panting, having used up all of their energy, even the new godly ki they gained, all of this i eventually collected up into Jarod, who shouted loud for the heavens to hear as her ki flared, creating a pseudo solar flare bright enough to attract the attention of Demigra, Blaze and all of the mind controlled Time Patrollers, a few of them momentarily breaking out of Demigra's control before quickly falling back under. Meanwhile back with Jarod and the survivors… Jarod let out a content sigh as she walked out of the destroyed house which was blown away by the force of her ki, his was red and flame-like, coming off of her body in small wisps of energy… before the ki was sucked up into her body, her hair appearing more pink now that the aura was gone

"Thank you… Please… run away while you can. I more than likely let out so much energy that Demigra and his slaves felt it from where they are… And… if you stay… I can't guarantee that I won't attack you in my blood filled craze." Jarod says simply as she walks away from the rest of the Time Patrol her eyes closed as she reached deep into her mind… and to a side of herself she hadn't let out in years…

After closing her eyes for long enough, Jarod appeared in her mind, her mental self looking like his old body. The area around him was a black void with a cage of light in it, which held an identical copy of Jarod… only with wide and insane eyes

"Oh! You're back once more! How long has it been? Five, ten… sixteen years!" The insane Jarod shouted, slamming against the bars of light that made up his cage "I haven't seen any action since you accidentally let me slip while fighting Vegeta! What in heaven's name makes you want to visit me now of all times!" He shouted, growling loudly and slamming against the bars… before they opened wide, allowing him to fly out as he blinked in surprise

"You are right. I have no right to ask anything of you… You are a part of me and… I locked you away because I thought of you as unsightly… a danger… instead of trying to understand you, I locked you away… but… I need your help now because… the Time Patrol is in danger… and so is our sister, Christine. Demigra is controlling a lot of Time Patrollers, ones that know how I fight… so if I try to fight them as I am now, stuck in Christine's body… I'll die. There's no way around it. But you? You're insane. There's no way anyone would anticipate what you could do… That's why I need you. When I locked you away… I got rid of something I needed the most… my ability to adapt a fighting style on the fly… So please, will you help me save the Time Patrol?" Jarod asked, holding his hand out for his insane half, who stared at the offered hand as if it was a trick "Oh, and if you can do it without killing any Time Patrollers, I might just fuse with you." Jarod added to sweeten the deal, making his insane half smirk and grab his hand and shake it

"You have a deal!" He shouted while Jarod smirked as well while outside Jarod's mind… Christine's body gained an insane smirk as she opened her eyes wide, her eyes showing only… insanity.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will leave a review.**

 **Jarod: Wow, I even forgot I had an insane half… Guess in desperate times you have to bring out things that were only shown once early on and then forgotten.**

 **Christine: An insane person is in control of my body… Why does god hate me…?**

 **Demigra: I hate you because you are related to Jarod.**

 **Blaze: I hate you because you are a member of the Time Patrol.**

 **Jarod: I don't hate you…**

 **Jarceus: I torture you because I find it fun.**

 **Christine: I hate most of you right now. The only one I don't hate, is my brother.**

 **Jarceus: Meh, I guess that's fair.**


	3. Jarod's Fight

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Dragon Ball Fusions: Demonic God. I hope that you will all enjoy.**

 **Jarod: It feels good to stretch out a little… Maybe I'll bring out old techniques and fighting styles that I left behind a long time ago… hehehe…**

 **Blaze: Why do I get the feeling I'm about to be greeted by a lot of pain?**

 **Jarceus: That's because you are, anyways, onto the reviews**

* * *

 **Reviews (1)**

* * *

 **firesage101: insane Jarod interesting and this is going to be fun watching what is going to happen**

* * *

 **Replies**

* * *

 **Jarod: Well, you are out of luck, cause you can't watch what happens, but you can read it and technically watch the scene in your mind… Never mind.**

 **Demigra: Like I said last time, poetically pathetic.**

 **Jarceus: And I swear that I told you to shut up last time Demigra.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You are right. I have no right to ask anything of you… You are a part of me and… I locked you away because I thought of you as unsightly… a danger… instead of trying to understand you, I locked you away… but… I need your help now because… the Time Patrol is in danger… and so is our sister, Christine. Demigra is controlling a lot of Time Patrollers, ones that know how I fight… so if I try to fight them as I am now, stuck in Christine's body… I'll die. There's no way around it. But you? You're insane. There's no way anyone would anticipate what you could do… That's why I need you. When I locked you away… I got rid of something I needed the most… my ability to adapt a fighting style on the fly… So please, will you help me save the Time Patrol?" Jarod asked, holding his hand out for his insane half, who stared at the offered hand as if it was a trick "Oh, and if you can do it without killing any Time Patrollers, I might just fuse with you." Jarod added to sweeten the deal, making his insane half smirk and grab his hand and shake it_

 _"You have a deal!" He shouted while Jarod smirked as well while outside Jarod's mind… Christine's body gained an insane smirk as she opened her eyes wide, her eyes showing only… insanity._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Jarod calmly walks out of the destroyed house, the rest of the Time Patrol flying away as fast as they could away from her while her pinkish-red hair flowed softly in the breeze. Soon enough, an army of Time Patrollers all coated in a malicious purple, silver and black ki with red glowing eyes started flying towards her in organised lines, blanketing the sky with their auras before they landed, making Jarod smirk as she stared at every single one of them

"Well now, this is a surprise. Did your sanity finally break into pieces?" Demigra asked as he landed in front of the army of Time Patrollers while Jarod remained silent "Nothing to say? No witty remarks? No 'I won't let you win anymore'? How sad… it seems I'll lose out on the fun of finally killing you." He continues just before Jarod vanishes, only to reappear in front of Demigra with his wrist in her hand as a sickening cracking started to echo from Demigra's wrist as it was effortlessly broken "GAAAH!" Demigra screamed as he tried to pry his broken wrist out of Jarod's hold, only for the insane saiyan to begin putting pressure onto the palm of his hand with her thumb, a sadistic smile on her face

"Enough!" Blaze shouted as he shot a blast from his placement in the sky, aiming it at Jarod's back… only for her to throw Demigra into the path of the blast, making it explode on him instead of the Saiyan as she turned towards the controlled Time Patrollers, who were staring at her in shock, two of them having snapped out of Demigra's control and ran away, an odd wet spot at the front of their pants as they did so

"Come on, weaklings… fight me!" Jarod shouted as she shot towards the Time Patrollers before kicking one of them in the head, sending them rocketing into one of the many ruined buildings before she launched a massive blast of ki towards where the Time Patroller landed, exploding them while the shockwave from the explosion rocked a good portion of the controlled Time Patrollers and moving everyone's hair or antennae wildly. Jarod's only acknowledgement of the blast was her insane smile before she got into a fighting stance which was completely full of weaknesses that even a full could take advantage on

"HAA!" One of the Patrollers, the Frost Demon who had stabbed Jarod in the gut before Christine stole her body. The Frost Demon tried to take advantage of Jarod's weak stance, only for the Saiyan to grab him and begin choking him while holding his tail between her legs and one of his hands behind his own back before she forced the other hand to stab himself in the chest, the poison from the spikes on his hand quickly getting into his bloodstream and starting to make him feel weak, his legs failing him before Jarod let him go, after slamming one of his arms on her knee, effortlessly shattering the elbow bones as the Frost Demon fell flat on his face, passed out from the pain

"Absolutely pathetic." Jarod scoffed before she leaned backwards, dodging a sword that was thrown at her neck by one of the human Time Patrollers. As the sword passed by her face, she grabbed the handle of it before using it to slash a blue haired Saiyan across the chest while kicking him away, leaving the malicious aura to leave his body as he passed out while Jarod jumped up before landing in the middle of the army of controlled Time Patrollers with her eyes closed

"GRAH!" The army shouted as they tried to attack Jarod, who only dodged them, making them begin to hit each other while Jarod dodged, sometimes making one of the Patrollers trip as she kicked their feet out from under them before she did a flip over another Patroller, kicking the tripped Patroller in the face before she let out a scream, a sphere of ki forming around her body before it quickly expanded, blasting away the Patrollers around her and the ground under her, leaving her to slowly float down to the middle of a crater before ducking under the punch of another Patroller, one of the ones who were at the back, and as such had to time get out of the blast zone before it could hit them. In reply to the punch, Jarod smirked and put them into a Full Nelson hold while flying upwards, spinning as she did so

"Time Patroller Missile!" Jarod shouted laughing insanely before she started spinning downwards with the Time Patroller in hand, only to stop and let them go, leaving the poor tool to continue spinning downwards and towards Christine, Blaze and Demigra, who jumped out of the way of the spinning Time Patroller before they impacted with the ground, creating a massive cloud of dust before Jarod rushed towards the three power houses, her fire-like ki flaring up once more as she got up real close to Christine, who only could stare in shock before he was punched in the face harshly and sent flying while Jarod turned her attention back towards Blaze, who was staring at her in horror as fear met insanity… and Jarod grabbed Blaze by the tail. Using said tail to help slam the Frost Demon into the ground with no remorse

"Let! Go! Of! Me! You! Bi-oh-oh-oh-ah!" Blaze shouted, his last word being cut off as he was suddenly spun around while Jarod used her ki to shot herself towards where the Time Patrollers where, using Blaze as a weapon as she knocked Time Patroller after Time Patroller to the ground, a few of them being knocked out as Blaze hit them in the head. Once all of the Time Patrollers were knocked out, Jarod threw Blaze high into the air, her eyes losing their insane look as they turned cold

"Get the hell out of my goddamn timeline!" Jarod screamed as her body was covered in a golden sphere of ki which quickly shot upwards towards Blaze, who was still dizzy from being spun around and used as a weapon. As the blast got close to him, a ki blast hit him in the side, knocking him away enough to not be killed but not enough to stop his tail and left arm from begin pretty much destroyed from the attack

"Sorry to say brat, but I need Blaze alive for my plans." Demigra said, having used the hand attached to his not broken wrist to fire the ki blast which saved Blaze's life. Demigra then turns around, facing towards Christine, who was standing on the ground with a smirk on his face and his hands wide at his sides, making Jarod's eyes widen as Demigra fired a massive blast of ki towards Christine, who wasn't moving out of the way of the attack at all

"Damn it. KAIOKEN!" Jarod screamed as her fire-like ki gained a dense red outer layer to it before she blasted forwards, quickly landing in front of Christine and creating a barrier in front of her sibling, temporarily forgetting one, very, very important detail. Christine was under Demigra's control. Once Demigra's attack had faded, Jarod felt a sudden weakness go through her body as she fell onto her knees, panting hard, her body refusing to get up, the cause of this? Christine had grabbed the tail that Jarod had wrapped around her waist as a belt for her pants, a tail which hadn't been trained to resist being grabbed in the slightest

"Hahaha! Well now, this is such a hilarious way for you to meet your end, down on your knees with your own body and sister betraying you. How poetic, that your sister would help kill you, and her body. Shame I won't have a need for her once you are dead." Demigra smirked as he landed in front of Jarod, who could only growl in anger, her body too weak to do anything to fight as a hand was put onto her head, ki slowly building up in the palm of the hand "Heh, and to think. All this trouble was caused cause I used the androids to kill your family all those years ago." Demigra smirked as his attack began to charge more, only for Christine to for a split moment, regain control of his actions… just long enough to let go of Jarod's tail, who felt her power return to her body as she quickly released a lot of her ki out of body in a sudden explosion, blasting both Demigra and Christine away while Jarod started panting, her hair and eyes returning to a natural red colour as the time she had left for her Super Saiyan God transformation ran out

"Grr. Change now!" Christine shouted from behind Jarod, his eyes no longer glowing red as a purple blast hit Jarod in the back, her eyes widening before she smirked and nodded, the attack doing its job as Jarod and Christine swapped bodies, returning to their natural bodies before Christine fainted, her body and mind out of energy

"Heh, pathetic. Using one last attack to blast me away. And using up all of his energy at that." Demigra smirked as he landed next to Christine's body, unaware that the two siblings had swapped back to normal. Demigra leaned down to pick up Christine, only for Jarod to appear next to him and grab his arm, his grip quickly tightening until a snap was heard "GRAHHH!" Demigra screamed as he stepped away from Jarod, who's hair was slowly spiking up and turning blue, his eyes turning into a similar shade of blue to match

"Don't you dare. Touch. My. SISTER!" Jarod screamed as his ki blasted out of his body, his aura turning a sky blue as his hair and eyes turned blue, small specks of white light began to float inside of his aura as he stepped towards Demigra, quickly pinning him down with his foot and placing a hand to Demigra's head "Now. THIS, is how you kill a downed opponent. HAK-" Jarod shouted before an earthquake interrupted him from finishing

"Your wish has been granted." The voice of Shenron echoed out from all around as a hole opened up in the sky, high winds beginning to pull at Jarod, Demigra, Blaze and all other life forms in Conton City, soon enough more holes opened up in the sky as the passed out bodies of the previously controlled Time Patrollers and the rest of the Time Patrol were sucked up, being quickly followed by the three Demon Gods and Christine's body

"What the hell!" Jarod shouted just before he was sucked up into the wormhole, his consciousness quickly fading as he passed out, reverting to base form as his ki began to leak out of his body

* * *

 **Jarceus: This is all for this chapter, I hope that you all have enjoyed and will tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: I was… blocked… I didn't get to kill Demigra… because of Shenron… SHENRON, I WILL TURN YOU INTO DRAGON NOODLE SOUP, YOU HEAR ME!**

 **Demigra: Once more, poetically pathe-**

 **Jarceus: Do I need to Hakai a redhead?**

 **Demigra: Never mind.**


	4. Timespace Rift

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Fusions: Demonic God. I hope that you will all enjoy.**

 **Jarod: Alright, what's happening this time?**

 **Jarceus: Oh, just some… a lot of exposition. Especially giving explanations about how you can exist as a god of destruction**

 **Jarod: … oh… ok…**

* * *

 **Reviews (1)**

* * *

 **firesage101: whoa i hope everything is going to be ok and Jarod can fix things... and be with his family again**

* * *

 **Replies**

* * *

 **Jarod: You aren't the only one… Jesus… the things Christine has said between chapters…**

 **Christine: You're damn right I was upset! I have no idea what level of the area I'll be on! For all we know, I might be put on the last level while Jarod is put on the first level!**

 **Demigra: Oh…? You might get separated…? Muahahaha! Excellent!**

 **Blaze: Shut up Demigra. I'm having a bitch of a headache… Like I'm in two places at once…**

 **Jarod: Really? I get that a lot. Mainly in my universe since there are versions of me in multiple universes. I tend to find it happens when a younger alternate version of you is in the same timeline… oh dear lord… there are two Blaze now…**

 **Jarceus: YEP! Isn't it beautiful?**

 **Jarod: NO! IT ISN'T BEAUTIFUL AT ALL!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Your wish has been granted." The voice of Shenron echoed out from all around as a hole opened up in the sky, high winds beginning to pull at Jarod, Demigra, Blaze and all other life forms in Conton City, soon enough more holes opened up in the sky as the passed out bodies of the previously controlled Time Patrollers and the rest of the Time Patrol were sucked up, being quickly followed by the three Demon Gods and Christine's body_

 _"What the hell!" Jarod shouted just before he was sucked up into the wormhole, his consciousness quickly fading as he passed out, reverting to base form as his ki began to leak out of his body_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

A wormhole opened up in the open skies of a new world… being quickly followed by hundreds more, each one spitting out fighter after fighter, some of them unconscious, some in a state between conscious and unconscious, and other perfectly awake, most of the awake fighters started flying before they could hit the ground under them… made entirely out of floating masses of land… One unfortunate soul, the Jarod this story follows, was just waking up mid fall

"Mwuh? Wha?" Jarod asked before he noticed his predicament and freaked out, his eyes widening as his hair stood on end "Hold up! What the hell!" He shouted as he flailed for a little bit before getting a grip on himself and starting to fly, just in time to avoid slamming into a mountain. Jarod looked around with wide eyes, panting every now and then before he spotted two people, teens by the look of things. Jarod flew towards them, to ask them if they knew anything on what was going on, and to get a better look at them.

Upon landing, Jarod took in the two teen's appearances. One of the teens was an Earthling with dark brown hair, black eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a red gi with short sleeves, a red undershirt, white baggy pants, brown arm bands and blue shoes with white sections in the middle of the shoes. He also wore a champion belt around his waist with a blue band rapped around his right arm and a blue cape tied around his neck. The other teen was a saiyan with hair similar to Vegeta's hair, only with more spikes and less of a widow's peak. His hair was the normal Saiyan black, but his eyes were silver in colour and he had a bit of a fang coming out of his mouth on the left side. He wore an identical outfit to the human, the only difference was the colours. His gi was blue while his shoes, undershirt and arm bands were orange, he had a red band on his left arm instead of his right and a white cape.

"Hello… do you two know what this place is?" Jarod asked the two carefully, keeping his eyes trained on the pair, extending his senses as far out as he could… strangely enough it seemed like his senses were duller than before…

"No. We were just sucked up into a wormhole after making a wish to the Dragon Balls to make the best and most awesome tournament to decide the strongest in all of time and space!" The saiyan teen said, getting fired up as Jarod freezes and stares at the saiyan before his eyes turned cold

"Tell me, did you specify from ALL space and time?" Jarod asked dangerously as a purple aura started to make his body glow slightly… sadly the two teens nodded their heads, making Jarod scream out in pure rage as the purple aura around his body flared out in a shockwave, knocking the teens back and almost off of the floating land mass they were on "You goddamn morons! Do you have any ideas what the wish you made implicated! That every warrior, from every universe, from every point in time and from every strand of time are in this universe! Do you know just how much that will fuck with the timelines of each universe?!" He screamed as his aura began to calmly before glowing stronger as Jarod held a hand out, facing his palm towards the two teens as the purple power made his eyes glow red and the energy washing over his body suddenly became violent in nature

"Ahh! Tekka, put you head down!" The saiyan teen, the ever silent human nodding in fear before hiding behind a rock while the satin hid behind a tree

"HAKAI!" Jarod screamed in anger as he unleashed all of his destruction energy… creating a small blob of an attack, which fell at Jarod's feet in a comedic and weak way "What the… why didn't it… Never mind." Jarod sighed before he started screaming, a blue aura appearing around his body as power began to rise before it suddenly stopped growing, leaving Jarod just waisting energy as he tried to power up more… strange…

"Hey… Pinich… does this guy seem… well, weak to you…?" The human, Tekka asked his Saiyan friend, making Jarod freeze up as he realised that Tekka was in a way, right… it seemed that most of Jarod's power was missing, like something took it and split it about between many, many fighters… which was strange, and yet frightening, if he had to guess, right now he only had the same power level as Nappa, and the strength to go along with it… it was an odd feeling no doubt about it…

"Yeah… I thought that he was going to kill us, but he seems to be on our level." Pinch said, smiling a little before he was blasted in the face by Jarod, singeing his face slightly before he flew away quickly before landing on a new land mass… one with a Capsule Corp building on it…

"What even is this place? A Capsule Corp building?" Jarod asked himself quietly as he walked into the building, noticing that it seemed to be only one small room… a lab… with Bulma in it?

"Hello, you must be one of the new people here. I'm Bulma, I am helping people like you get an idea of what is going on here." Bulma smiled as she walked over to Jarod before poking his finger lightly with a needle

"Um… why are you poking my finger with a needle?" Jarod asked curiously, before Bulma put the needle into a machine

"Oh, that was to get a DNA sample from you, so that I can see what rank you are." Bulma said, only confusing Jarod more before the machine printed something out "Alright, you seem to be a LV 1, A Rank Saiyan… not bad, not bad at all." She smiled and nodded to herself

"Level 1? A Rank? What does that mean Bulma?" Jarod asked her, confused… was this world like a game or something?

"Oh right, this world is called the Timespace Rift, it was created by all four Shenron due to a wish in one timeline. This wish was approved and actually wanted by Zeno, who got the four dragons to do it. Oh, and Zeno decided to incorporate all of the universes, even the Omega universes." Bulma explained as she activated a hologram in the middle of the room, making a hologram of all the universes appear… all twelve of them, before they split up, the hologram now showing twenty-five universes "The Omega Universes are counterparts to the normal universes, each Omega Universe contains all the other possible timelines of the main universe. There are currently thirteen Omega Universes. And, strangely enough, The Omega Universe's normal counterpart is the universe with a number lower than it." Bulma continued, poking the either Omega Universe, showing a part of it in a timeline where Goku was born female and Gine survived…

"That's one of the timelines in my universe…" Jarod mumbled in surprise as he turned the hologram off "I guess I've been misunderstanding just how complex our universes are… I have to guess, that each Omega Universe has numerous Gods of Destruction? It would make sense when I think on it…" Jarod said as he leaned on one of the walls before he froze, a familiar ki entering his senses, making him growl in anger "Quickly before I leave, can you tell me why I feel so weak?" He asked Bulma as he walked to the door of Capsule Corp

"Oh, that would be because the power of all the fighters are added together at one point and then distributed evenly between everyone. Unless of course you are one of the normal universe's Gods of Destruction or Angels." Bulma said, making Jarod nod before he shot off into the sky outside of the Capsule Corp building and towards a wormhole that was opening up in the sky… before spitting out one figure… an orange Frost Demon with a head crest similar to that of Final Form Cooler's, only with two spikes and black gems. He wore a raged grey vest and black baggy long legged pants with a hole cut out for his tail and seemingly some battle damage. The Frost Demon stopped himself in the air before looking at Jarod, who growled loudly

"Where… am I? This… definitely isn't the demon realm… Say, do you…" The Frost Demon started before Jarod slugged him in the face, sending him flying into a landmass, making it crack under the force of the flying Frost Demon

"BLAZE!" Jarod screamed in anger as his ki flared, his mind placing the version of the current Frost Demon he was facing under the version of the one who attacked Conton City, his mind flooded with anger at the Frost Demon

"Gr. I see that talking is not something you like… I don't know how you know my name, but I won't allow you to vent your anger on me without a fight." Blaze growled back as his ki flooded out of his body, matching Jarod's perfectly before the two flew at each other, throwing a fist forward, both of them clashed in the middle, growling and glaring at each other before they both tried to kick the other, coincidentally blocking the other's attack before they blasted each other in the chest, causing them both to fly back a bit, smoke coming off of their chests "Spiral Death!" Blaze shouted as he shot four small beams at Jarod which came together to form a spiral, which was soon slapped away by Jarod who then put two fingers to his forehead before warping away via Instant Transmission, only to appear behind Blaze and kick him upwards, following it up with a barrage of ki blasts, making Blaze go higher until he hit an invisible barrier of some kind

"Ha… ha… ha…" Jarod panted as he eventually stopped firing ki blasts, slowly starting to calm down once more as he stared up at Blaze, who was coated in dust created from the ki blasts… even as Blaze's vest fell out of the smoke, Jarod kept watching, and in good faith to as it faded to reveal that Blaze was mostly ok, a few burn marks but besides that perfectly fine

"That was… a good attack. If I hadn't put up a barrier at the start, that might have taken me out… emphasis on might." Blaze smirked as he rapidly flew back to Jarod before his side erupted into pain, making him gasp loudly and throw his trajectory off, making him crash next to Jarod, which threw the Saiyan back by a bit, but he managed to stay on the mass they were both on now. Slowly, Jarod walked up to Blaze, before a tail knocked him off of his feet and then grabbed him by the neck as Blaze got up, using his tail to slam Jarod into the ground under them relentlessly before Jarod blasted him in the face, forcing the Frost Demon to let him go as Jarod wiped some blood away from his mouth as he did some back flips to get away from Blaze before his right fist began to glow with ki, Blaze's right fist doing the same as the two glared at each other wordlessly

"HRAAAAH!" The two shouted as they ran at each other before slamming their fists into each other's face, sending shockwaves through their bodies as they began to spin from the force of the attacks before falling onto the ground on the backs, both of their energy mostly expended in the last attack

"Ha…Ha… You… Are strong…" Blaze panted, trying to get back up onto his feet, only to fall back down, groaning slightly and deciding to just turn his head to face the Saiyan who was panting, a little blood leaking out of his mouth

"Y-yeah… I'm… I'm sorry… I let me anger… take control…" Jarod apologised to Blaze, smirking at him as he rolled over onto his stomach and got onto his knees "You see… in my time… You… Attacked my home… For no reason…" He panted as he shakily got back up onto his feet before stumbling a little

"Your… time? What does… That mean…? What even… Is this place?" Blaze asked, following Jarod's example on getting back up onto his feet shakily before using the little ki he had left to levitate slightly off of the ground

"This is apparently, a place that links every universe and timeline…" Jarod sighed, getting his breath back as he closed his eyes and allowed his ki to flow through his body, regaining it only a slight bit faster "We should head to the big landmass in the centre… There's a Capsule Corp building there where we can rest…" Jarod added as he closed his eyes and walked to the edge of the landmass and carefully jumped off before using his ki to sort of glide on the air down to the Capsule Corp building, Blaze following behind him slowly, with more questions then answers in his head.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in next time.**

 **Jarod: Hopefully next time will come sooner than this time.**

 **Blaze (Past): Yeah, I want to be able to be around more.**

 **Blaze (Present): I can't believe I was ever so weak as you are now…**

 **Blaze (Past): Says the guy that is more robot than Frost Demon.**

 **Jarceus: You two are the same person, don't argue with each other.**

 **Both Blaze: You stay out of this Jarceus!**


	5. Cherry Surprise

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of Dragon Ball Fusions: Demonic God. I hope that you will all enjoy.**

 **Blaze (Past): So… last chapter I was introduced… what do you have planned this time.**

 **Jarod: Knowing Jarceus it isn't going to be good for either of us. I mean, he has a particular passion for hurting me.**

 **Jarceus: I'm hurt, I was just faint to put a _Cherry_ on top of this story of ours. How could you go and hurt me so?**

 **Jarod: Cherry…? Wait… no…**

* * *

 **Reviews (1)**

* * *

 ****

 **New: Ushindeshi: Awesome story you made. It's just like Dragon Ball Fusions but even better with new OC's.**

* * *

 **Replies**

* * *

 **Jarceus: Thank you very much. I hope you continue to think that my story is awesome.**

 **Tekka: Hey! What's wrong with me? I mean…**

 **Blaze (Present): Besides the fact you are a mute earthlings with no real personality, who is only given any sense of humanity through the fan fictions of others?**

 **Tekka: That is… uh… I… shut up! You only exist in fan fic! At least I'm official!**

 **Jarceus: Yeah, so is Beat… but uh… you know where that line goes.**

 **Tekka: Screw you all…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Your… time? What does… That mean…? What even… Is this place?" Blaze asked, following Jarod's example on getting back up onto his feet shakily before using the little ki he had left to levitate slightly off of the ground_

 _"This is apparently, a place that links every universe and timeline…" Jarod sighed, getting his breath back as he closed his eyes and allowed his ki to flow through his body, regaining it only a slight bit faster "We should head to the big landmass in the centre… There's a Capsule Corp building there where we can rest…" Jarod added as he closed his eyes and walked to the edge of the landmass and carefully jumped off before using his ki to sort of glide on the air down to the Capsule Corp building, Blaze following behind him slowly, with more questions then answers in his head._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune into the story once more as Jarod and Blaze sit at a table, both of them enjoying some nice tea as they calmed down from their earlier fight and Blaze was filled in on what was going on  
"So, this is a place free of the confines of time and space… interesting. So, you knew me back in your timeline?" Blaze asked Jarod as he set his tea down calmly while Jarod nodded his head

"Yeah. You were a real pain in the ass. You kinda attacked the people I work with on a regular basis while working with a major asshole. Kinda made me have to punch my sister in the face you know." Jarod explained shortly as he soon finished his tea beefier he closed his eyes as his hair lifted upwards slightly before he opened his eyes up again, "A time rift was just opened. I'm starting to get used to being able to feel when they open, funny enough… this place is still so strange…" Je sighed as he got up out of his seat, Blaze doing the same before the Frost Demon held his hand out to the Saiyan

"Thank you for explaining all of this to me. I'm sure I would be lost without that explanation. Now, the real question I have is… why are we here? You never did answer that." Blaze said as Jarod froze before laughing awkwardly

"Jeez, I forgot that part? Well, there is a tournament going on in this world. The aim of this tournament is that teams of five people will work together to see who are the strongest in all of time and space. And this whole thing was set up because two punks decided to say a poorly worded wish to Shenron. How Shenron even had the power to do this is truly beyond me." Jarod said before both he and Blaze began to notice that the sky was being tinted a dark red, almost maroon colour as a dark, oppressive aura filled the sky islands… an aura that made Jarod's eyes widen in recognition as he realised what the energy was "Red Vapour… oh crap…" He muttered to himself, making Blaze look at him  
"You know what is causing this… feeling? It feels… evil." Blaze said slowly as he looked around before a massive explosion echoed through the lands as one of the islands grumbled as shards of it were sent flying from an explosion

"Yep… if my fears are correct, that is the power of the Red Vapour. Something I've only seen in one person throughout my timelines… and if it is her… well, I just pray she was with Axel during that time. Because in the current state we are in… I fear for everyone." Jarod explained calmly as he began to power up before he flew straight up, allowing him to see a massive tower of a red mist, which was slowly moving around before Jarod began to fly around, not noticing that Blaze was following behind him as the Frost Demon stared at the tower in shock. "Great. She's unleashed most of it… she should be… about fifteen times stronger than normal… That translates to… not good at all." Jarod continued talking to himself as he closed his eyes before his ki began to push out of his body and upwards into the sky, making a pillar of blue and maroon ki, attracting the attention of the being creating the other pillar as it began to rapidly shrink and move.

"What the? What are you doing?" Blaze asked Jarod from behind the Saiyan. Sadly he would get no answer from the Saiyan as he closed his eyes, the ki coming off of his body beginning to move and swirl around his fist as it glowed and a screaming red bullet charged towards the two

"Ki Blast Slam!" Jarod shouted as he threw he fist forwards, punching the 'bullet' square in the front, making it explode outwards into pink chunks of a strange substance, the 'bullet' losing it's energy cover, revealing it to be a female Majin dressed up in black and red outfit comprised of black boots with a red covering, black gi pants with a red sash around her waist with a black sleeveless top, the sides of which were red, a red scarf around her neck and black gloves. The vents on her arms continued to unleash a red mist of some kind before Jarod started blasting the Majin's body repeatedly and rapidly, screaming as he did so. Eventually, all that was left of her was a few bits of the pink substance

"Holy crap… what the hell was that about!" Blaze shouted in a minor bit of fear and surprise, partly because Jarod did not pull something like that out on him at all, despite being highly enraged at the time… He also took notice as the chunks began to twitch

"Cherry. She's a female of the Majin species and a Time Patroller. In her timeline, she was used to seal away the Red Vapour. A highly dangerous substance that causes those afflicted by it to gain an increase in power but go into a berserker state… Overkill is the only thing that you can use against a Majin. If it isn't over kill, it isn't enough to kill." Jarod explained as he watched calmly as the pieces began to move together and regroup, reforming the Majin, Cherry, in her entirety, her head now available for Blaze to see that she had red eyes with multiple head tentacles forming a 'hairstyle' that went around her entire head and covered her right eye. She also seemed to have a black rectangle on each of her cheeks.

"I uh… I see what you mean." Blaze said before Cherry screamed at the two as the mist coming out of her arms started up once more, even pumping out faster and faster before she punched Jarod in the face with enough force to send him flying far away beefier she turned towards Blaze, who couldn't help but gulp as the mist coming out of her made her skin look red while her eyes began to glow from the power radiating off of her body. Jumping back, Blaze could only still his nerves as he began to create a few small spheres of ki in his hand, which began to skin together and form a spiral of energy, "Spiral Death Beam!" The Frost Demon screamed as he shot his hand forward, a beam coming out of the spiral in his hand as it grew drastically and began to near the Majin, only for Cherry to open her mouth wide and unleash a blast of energy out of her mouth, which countered Blaze's attack perfectly, and even began to push it backwards.

Blaze could only grunt as he put more ki into his own attack, trying to push Cherry back, only to be forced back more as Cherry unleashed more of her power, just as Jarod arrived back, a little blood coming out of his mouth as he growled like an animal,

"Damn. She punches a lot harder. I guess this power evening was a full deal. Need help? Oh who am I kidding, of course you do, this is Cherry." Jarod said in annoyance before he pulled his arms behind him, two different coloured orbs of ki forming in his hands, one maroon and one blue. Once the orbs were as big as his hands, he thrusted his palms forwards as he launched two blasts of ki towards the struggle, managing to push Cherry back a little only for that one, slight annoyance of having a Majin of equal power to you, having a power multiplier higher than two pouring more energy into her attack, pushing both Saiyan and Frost Demon back as they tried to push Cherry back. During this struggle, small balls of ki shot off of Jarod's back in what seemed to be an intentional pattern… they also exploded in the air for different durations. Eventually Cherry's blast began to get too close to Jarod and Blaze for the two to keep their attacks going, so with a shared nod, the two jumped to the sids, allowing the beam to pass them by, just before two arms wrapped around their necks, Cherry having extended her arms during the beam clash. She then began to slowly pull the two into her beam, with them resisting the entire time.

"Barrier Drop." A male and very bored voice said as a large, hollow, green sphere dropped onto Cherry, forcing her to stop her beam and let go of the two. Right after that, a male figure appeared next to her and kicked her in the cheek lazily, backflipping as he did so. The man then jumped back, using ki to do so as he floated next to Jarod and Blaze, allowing both to get a good look at the man.

The man was the same height as Jarod, but looked a little taller due to the fact that his hair was spiked upwards a little. His hair was a dark brown colour with two bangs framing his face and an 'M' on his forehead, seemingly burnt into his skin permanently. His eyes were a bright green colour. He wore a black sleeveless jacker with a short sleeved grey shirt on underneath it, blue jeans with a brown belt holding them up, grey boots and brown gloves.

"Axel, nice to see ya." Jarod smirked as he panted a little, having used up quite a lot of ki within a short amount of time, so he began to float over to a nearby island, seemingly already knowing that with Axel arriving, that things were gonna be ok. This made Blaze look between the man and Saiyan in confusion before a sharp beam ki hit Axel in the cheek, causing a black liquid pour out of the cut slowly before he wiped it away slowly and began to crack his neck before another beam was shot towards him, which he just moved his hand into the way of… making the beam seem to just fade away

"Cherry. Calm down." Axel said in a robotic tone as he glared at the Majin, who growled at him before she screamed and rushed towards him, ki covering her body, making Axel grumble a little as he quickly moved out of the way before he blasted Cherry in the back calmly while motioning for Blaze to get out of the way, which the Frost demon begrudgingly did as he sat down next to Jarod and looked at him to explain

"Axel is an Android. A mixture between the Ki absorbing model of Androids 19 and 20 and the infinite ki models of Androids 17 and 18… Which you probably have no idea about. Let me explain it this way, Axel is an android with unlimited energy, and the ability to absorb energy. Back in the Time Patrol he was the go to guy for when Cherry goes on a rampage. Due to how he was made, the mind altering affects of the Red Vapour doesn't affect him, so he can absorb it safely. Speaking of that." Jarod explained before he pointed towards a massive pillar of red, which was slowly sinking. A closer look at the pillar revealed that Axel had managed to grab Cherry from behind and was draining her energy as fast as he could, the Majin releasing her own energy in return as she tried to burn Axel off of her, which was kinda working as Axel was forced to let go, but not before he had drained a good chunk of Cherry's energy, which he promptly released at her in one giant blast, which tore her body apart, forcing her to reform once more, just for Axel to grab her face once more and begin to suck her energy once more, causing the mist to slowly stop coming out of her arms as she began to pants while a red glow covered Axel's body before he closed his eyes as he released a massive blast of ki into the air, the blast hitting the barrier on the level, and actually managing to shatter it easily

"Axel? Where…?" Cherry asked as she panted, Axel having drained a good portion of her ki while Jarod began to fly over calmly while Blaze followed him, on edge. "Where are we…? Last thing I remember was fighting Zamasu and then… blank…" Cherry says carefully as Jarod puts a hand on her shoulder, making her tense up slightly before she turned towards the Saiyan.

"Hey Cherry, TDLR, two kids fucked up time and space, we're in a tournament, teams of five fight, and I was wondering if you and Axel would join my team. Oh, and everyone's power is currently balanced." Jarod explained simply, making Axel nod his head with his eyes closed before he opened them back up once more

"I see. Alright, I would be glad to join you if Cherry does. While I have no real sentimental attachment to Cherry that causes this reaction, logic dictates that I should stay by her side to make sure that she does not go on a rampage once more." Axel said inches robotic and lifeless voice as he looked Blaze over, his left eye glowing blue as he scanned over Blaze "Interesting… no data on you at all. You must be from a timeline neither I, nor Mira have gone to. I would be highly interested in seeing your potential and abilities." He said as he held a hand out towards Blaze, who shook it carefully while Cherry looked at Jarod apologetically

"Sorry about losing control. I have no idea what came over me." Cherry said as she bowed to Jarod, who only smiled and patted her on the shoulder

"No big deal. You just aren't used to holding the Red Vapour at such a weak state. But enough about that, want to join my team?" Jarod dismissed as he held his hand out to Cherry, who nodded her head calmly as she shook it right back as the two smirked at the other before the group of four decided to go through the barrier that Axel had accidentally broken to see the next level of the world they were in… and maybe recruit a fifth member… maybe. 

* * *

**Jarceus: And that is everything for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading it.  
Jarod: I knew it… You unleashed Cherry on us. But at least you have some mercy.  
Axel: Logistically speaking, it would be highly advantageous for Jarceus to kill you off early into the story, as the readers have had no time to grow an attachment towards you, not unless the read the previous story, but the chances of that are slim.  
Jarceus: Did… did you just subtly say that no-one reads my stories…?  
Axel: I have had no intentions of dissing you, but if that is what you infer from my statement then so be it.  
Jarod: He totally did.  
Blaze (Past): Have to agree with Axel on that whole, no-one reads your stories you strange sadist.  
Cherry: No comment.  
Jarceus: Thank you Cherry.  
Cherry: But I do think they lack quite a lot of things that make good stories  
Jarceus: Son of a…  
Jarod: Hey, you made our personalities. So, you brought this upon yourself, literally.**


End file.
